The Final Wish
by OliviaAR99
Summary: Naraku has been defeated, and the Shikon jewel has been restored. What happens when Kagome decides to give it Kikyou? How will it affect Inuyasha's relationship with the two women?   Alternative ending to the Inuyasha series.
1. Chapter 1

_** Chapter One**_

It wasn't long before the Inu gang realized that the Shikon no Tama was whole again and back in Kagome's possession. Naraku's bodily remains everywhere surrounding them, in a whirlwind of bloody demon slime and rotting scorched flesh of the evil one they had so long awaited to watch die by their angry hands and fall to their soiled feet.

Miroku lay across the valley leaning up on his elbows, breathing heavily while clenching his fist in mixed fury and alarm. His groans of pain rang out, indicating that his right arm was burning the hole away and replacing his wind tunnel with a newly restored hand that had no indication of the cure that had once inhabited there.

Once the curse was lifted, Miroku landed with a 'thud' on his back and fought to keep his excitement.

Sango lay not but a few feet away from him, searching around desperately for any sign of life. Her eyes had been blinded earlier and she was afraid that she had lost more loved ones than she was willing to give up. Her eyes opened frantically, terrified that she might not be able to see anything but let out a long breath as her eyes focused on her love, Miroku.

Sango crawled over to him fast, relieved that he was alive. "Miroku!" She cried, relieved to know that he hadn't perished. Her eyes allowed several tears to flow as Miroku's body responded and sat up to great the very tired demon hunter. Sango threw herself at his strong, now opened arms and clung to him for comfort and right then and there, she let out a long sob. Miroku closed his arms around her and held her tightly to him, afraid that if he let go, he might watch her disappear before his eyes and leave him in their stranded hell. His chin rested on top of her head and he breathed in her scent, trying to take in everything so that he would remember this battle for the rest of his life.

"It's over, Sango." Miroku whispered gently to the young woman in his arms. "It's over." He felt the young woman tremble and he just hugged her tighter.

Yards away from them, Inuyasha was lying on ground, unconscious to the world, covered in dry blood and sweat from head to almost dead foot. His kimono was wide open, showing a very deep gash in his chest, still fresh and bleeding heavily and his breathing was ragged.

Kagome stood on Inuyasha's right side, bow in her left hand and case of arrows in her right. Her gaze was that of an angry hyena, glaring daggers at the shattered remains of Naraku with malice, ready to fire another round of arrows if he should come back to life and try to destroy them all...again. Kagome's gaze lowered to her bow and she sighed deeply as she dropped down to the ground tend to Inuyasha's wounds.

She didn't even attempt to hide her tears for him. Her cries were silent, but she knew Inuyasha was aware of her tears because his nose twitched around, searching for the source of the salty water. Kagome's hand reached out and she touched the opened gash in his chest. Her palm rested on top of the opening and she closed her eyes, allowing her powers heal his flesh. Miroku and Sango, still locked in a tender embraces, watched from afar, amazed.

Deep purple light escaped from the palm of Kagome's hand, which engulfed them both as the oozing wound burned away. Inuyasha groaned in pain. All of a sudden, a warm tingling sensation filled his body, giving him a sense of peace in his very soul. A soft smile touched his dry lips and his golden eyes opened as he found himself looking at the one person he almost died for... his Kagome.

"Kagome…" He whispered. Kagome smiled back down to him and touched a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. Inuyasha lifted a weak arm and leaned up to cup her face in his hand. Kagome allowed him and she leaned down, hand still on his chest and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Before she could pull away, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back down. He drew her into a powerful hug and just held her. He didn't want to let, ever, but knew he would eventually.

"Inuyasha..." Tears escaped her eyes as she buried her face in the curve of his neck, while Inuyasha did the same. Her hand removed itself from his chest and snuck up to wrap around him tighter. Inuyasha smiled and whispered words of love and gentleness into Kagome's ear. Even though this would be the perfect time to say anything to her about his feelings, he couldn't bring himself to do so. It wasn't that the timing was wrong; it was just that he, himself, wasn't ready. But he was ready for something else.

Inuyasha pulled away and cupped her face in his bloodied hands.

Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears but she held them at bay and waited for him to do something.

Inuyasha's thumb brushed away several tears that had fallen down her cheek and he couldn't wait anymore. His brought her down and gently kissed her lips for the second time since they've known each other. Kagome leaned into him and let him do what he felt was right.

The wind blew gently, telling everyone that the fight was over. Over around the remains of Naraku, the Shikon no Tame rolled from the corpse over to Kagome's ankle. It taped her leg lightly, startling the young priestess. She pulled away fast, readied her bow and arrow and pointed it at the object. When her eyes found the jewel, she let out a laugh, picked it up and held it in her hand. "Inuyasha, I believe you wanted this."

She looked down at Inuyasha and smiled while thrusting the jewel into his opened hand. Inuyasha blinked and looked at the jewel with a smile. "No, Kagome. I don't want this. I've got all I want right here." Kagome let another tear fall and she leaned down to kiss him once again. In the midst of their kiss, Inuyasha thrust the jewel back into Kagome's hand, indicating her to keep it. His arms snaked around her waist and Inuyasha brought her up as close as he could get her.

Miroku and Sango smirked. "Finally those two admitted to each other that they were in love." Sango said heartily. "I was beginning to think that they would live the rest of their lives denying it."

Miroku stopped laughing at Sango's words. His head began to swim with ideas but he didn't act due to the fear that he might scare her away._ Who am I kidding? _He thought. _Forget it!_"Sango…I love you." His voice whispered.

Sango heard nothing but a mumble, so she looked at him, confused. "What did you just say?"

"I love you, Sango." Miroku leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

Sango's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes closed and new tears leaked through. His lips were so soft against her own and she wanted more. They clung to each other, not willing to let go for the world.

Their fight for good and evil was over…or so they thought.

Author's Note: Hey guys. I would like to thank a certain member of the Fanfiction Renaissance group for pointing out that chapter four of this particular story had a few problems with it. Also, I would like to thank that member for inadvertently reminding me that I need to get down to revising this story (which I was intending to do anyway at some point in time). It will take me a little time to revise each chapter and repost it, but fear not! You still have my other story, "A Small Twist of Fate", to get you through my chapter revisions. Please note that the story that you are reading now is not related to my other Inuyasha fanfic in any way. I had originally posted "The Final Wish" about 9 years ago while I was still in middle school, and now that I have the chance to reread my fanfic, I'm just a little disgusted at how I use to write. LOL, oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Kagome and Inuyasha held hands as they made their way through the forest. Flecks of golden clouds hung freely over the horizon as the warm sun sunk lower in the sky and the night's stars began to peak through the light. Everyone was happy…that is, accept for Kagome. Not that she wasn't proud of herself for killing Naraku, but something was bugging her. The jewel she wore around her neck pulsed lightly against the fabric of her shirt in pure innocence and it troubled Kagome somehow. The question was, why?

Sango and Miroku held back behind Kagome and Inuyasha, celebrating their own victories and holding each other close for comfort and recuperation. Sango's brother was now at a long awaited peace. His body had been buried in the village and nothing could harm him ever again.

The jewel shards that Kouga had possessed were in Kagome's possession now. Naraku tricked Kouga into giving him the shards and now Kouga would have to coup without his fast legs. Kagome persuaded him to leave them alone, which he finally listened, though it wasn't easy.

But there was one person that still did not have peace…Kikyou. Kagome knew what was going to happen once they encountered her. She would immediately try and take Inuyasha. But Kagome wasn't about to let that happen. Although she knew that Kikyou did deserve a life with the man that she once loved. It was only fair. This wasn't Kagome's time and she had to let Inuyasha go eventually soon. But it was hard to even admit it to herself that her time in this era was becoming greatly limited.

Kagome lowered her head down to the path and sighed sadly. Inuyasha looked over at her curiously and frowned. He knew what was bothering her. It was Kikyou. He wanted to stop right there and take her in his arms just to make her feel better, but he knew that would only make things worse. So he continued walking while holding her hand. He had to spend as much time with her as he could.

When the gang finally made it to the village, they separated to collect their thoughts. Inuyasha and Kagome went over to talk with Kaede and Miroku and Sango went to see Shippou and Kirara.

Before they entered the hut, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the side and held her to the wall. Kagome didn't fight him. As her back made contact with wood, she looked up in his beautiful golden eyes. "I take it you know what's wrong with me?"

Inuyasha grasped her shoulders and leaned down to pressed his forehead to hers. "I won't let her take me away from you, Kagome."

Kagome smile sadly at him. _So he really doesn't know everything, it seems_. "She needs you Inuyasha. Kikyou needs you to die with her. You know that and you can't stop it. I know you still love her." Inuyasha could tell she was fighting with herself to cry or not. She was strong and wouldn't give in that easily.

He hated seeing her like this…too strong to give up, but too weak to hold herself together any longer. "Kagome…I love you and only you and..." Kagome silenced him with a trembling finger to his lips.

"No, Inuyasha. You love Kikyou and I know it. It's time for me to give you up. I can't keep fighting for you anymore when you were never mine to begin with. We are connected to each other, Inuyasha because of our hearts. I love you too…enough to know who you truly should be with."

"Kagome, don't..." She silenced him again.

"I don't belong here, Inuyasha. You know that for a fact. We're young and we both know what's going to happen if I stay. The future as I know it will be corrupted with my foolishness and I don't want that. You need to be with Kikyou. The jewel belongs to her and that's who I will give it too." She bowed her head and let several tears fall from her eyes. Her voice carried out from behind her shielded face. "The choice is hers, not mine…Hey, maybe one day in my future; we'll see each other again."

This time, Inuyasha couldn't hold it in anymore. His eyes began to shimmer with rare tears. He knew that what she was saying was right. But he didn't want to believe it, refused to believe it. But the way this woman before him spoke, he had to accept the cold-hearted truth. "Kagome, please don't leave me just yet. I want to be with you one last time before we separate forever."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled while tears slide down her red cheeks. "Not forever, Inuyasha. Maybe I will see you sometime in the future. Who knows?" She leaned up slightly and kissed his lips, showing him her pain, love, and sadness for him.

Their kiss only lasted a few minutes. By the time it ended, they were both deeply sadden. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's lithe form and held her warmly to his chest. His hand came up and he traced the young woman's cheek tenderly. "I will always be with you."

Kagome clung to his kimono for dear life; afraid that this moment would be taken from her and she would wake up to find all her adventures were just corrupted dreams.

"You there, Kagome!" An angry voice shouted. Kagome clenched her eyes closed and then opened them to find another pair of eyes almost exactly like hers staring back at her. Kikyou had found them.

Kagome separated from Inuyasha and walked slowly toward the bitter priestess.

Miroku and Sango finished replaying the whole story for Shippou, which caused him to bounce off the walls with excitement. "Is every one alright? How's Kagome? Did Inuyasha live? Are you going to Have Miroku's children?" He was off the wall with questions. The last one made Sango blush, which caused Miroku to grin slyly.

"I think I'll go for a bath." Sango announced aloud. She rose from the ground and the second Miroku got up to follow, she turned on her heals fast to halt him in his tracks. "You are not coming with me. I want to be alone and I don't need someone watching me like I'm some kind of possession! Now sit!" She pushed him back down and stormed out of the hut.

Shippou turned to Miroku and smiled. "Are you going to after her again?"

Miroku looked at the little kit offended. "Shippou, you really think I would betray Lady Sango's trust?" Shippou nodded. Miroku laughed. "Good. Excuse me." He got back up and walked out of the hut to follow. But he didn't make it anymore than a few feet outside when he ran into none other than Sango herself.

The young demon slayer didn't even realize Miroku was there. Her body was immobilized, staring horrified at the sight before her. Miroku glanced over to where Sango's eyes were and he froze as well. The sight that befell his eyes was enough to take the speech right out of his throat.

Kagome was handing the Shikon Jewel to none other than a stunned Kikyou.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Kagome stood before the person she was reincarnated from, scared about the things that were so close to happening if the Shikon jewel was placed in her possession. Who knew what Kikyou might wish for?

Everything was going so fast that no one could comprehend what was happening before his or her eyes. Sango and Miroku had began clutching each other in sheer terror and Inuyasha stood, rooted to the spot, afraid that Kikyou would blast Kagome into oblivion if she stepped any closer to her. He had to force himself not to move, or else he might cause Kagome much unwanted pain and she didn't deserve that.

Kagome's head was down and more tears slid down her cheeks. The Shikon jewel was pulsing violently in her hand and she knew then what she had to do. She breathed in, expanding her lungs and then exhaled a painful bit of air. The heartache that was going through her blood now was the most pain she's ever been in her life, and she knew that she didn't belong here. This was Kikyou's time. Kagome's time was in the future, as Kikyou's reincarnation. They both knew that they could not stay in the same world together. It just wasn't right.

Kikyou stood before Kagome, watching her battle internally with herself, eyes full of pain. Her anger for Inuyasha still ran through her blood, but she did love him as much as this Kagome girl did. They both understood each other's heartache, even though they loathed each other. All the pain in the world coursed through the two priestesses, physical and emotional. Both loved the man behind them, but they knew only one could have him.

Kikyou's dark eyes began shinning over with muddy tears. Her clay body wasn't going to hold out much longer, but the soul that resided inside her was enough to keep her going. Everything was sad today, but not much longer and she would be reunited with her love in death and everything would be fine again.

Kagome raised her head to meet with Kikyou's gaze, and the moment they set eyes on eyes, deep anger and hatred disintegrated like evanescence in the wind. Kagome outstretched her hand and allowed Kikyou to take it.

Kikyou grabbed hold of the tiny purple ball and held it in her palm. It began to pulse like a heartbeat and when she closed her hand around it, everything, anger and hatred, seemed to fall apart and a warm feeling filled her tired muddy corpse.

Kagome stepped back once and watched Kikyou's face contort into a happy feeling. But it seemed that the moment the Shikon jewel left her hand, all sadness filled her blood-ridden veins and everything seemed to crash down on her. She shook violently while liquid ice filled her body like an avalanche rolling down a steep hill. The warm night sky seemed to suddenly freeze over everyone and nothing was safe from Kikyou's wrath, until Kikyou looked up from the jewel in her hand to face Kagome one last time.

"You give this to me, even though I tried to ride myself of you for years now?"

Kagome let a low sob escape her mouth and she nodded. "You have the jewel now. It belonged to you first and it belongs to you now."

Kikyou's body soon began to fill with the same ice feeling as Kagome. All the happiness that she had felt just moment before were flushed from her body faster than the speed of light, leaving her with the same sadness. Her eyes began to leak muddy tears once again and she clutched the innocent jewel to her breast as if it were the most precious thing in existence. Her voice called out to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Why did you not wish on it? Why are you not human or full demon?"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou with emotionless eyes. The gold shimmered and twinkled while the moonlight hit his downcast face. "I like myself they way I am. Demons and humans may not accept me, but I am accepted by my true friends. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and my adopted son, Shippou."

Just out from behind Inuyasha, a small cry was heard. It was Shippou. His little hands were pressed onto his face and his crying could be heard for miles. Inuyasha smiled weakly at the little kit and turned to picked him up, giving him a gently hug and walking over to Kagome. "Hey runt, don't worry. Kagome will watch over you. She's your mother, you know?"

Shippou sobbed but nodded his head sadly. Kagome took him from Inuyasha and held him securely to her chest. Her eyes moved back to Kikyou. "Whatever you wish for, Kikyou, don't take my son from me. I can't live without him." Shippou clung to the front of Kagome's shirt and cried silently. Kagome hugged him ever tighter.

Kikyou watched the mother and son embrace each other and she nodded. Nothing would separate them. She knew because she'd always wanted to have a son of her own. She couldn't take that away even if she wanted too.

"You love him like a son, so you shall have him as a son." Kikyou may have sounded angry, but everyone knew she wasn't.

Sango tried to go over to Kagome and comfort her, but Miroku stopped her in her tracks, wrapping the weeping woman in his arms. Sango fought him weakly but she gave in and buried her head in his chest and cried heavily waiting for her best friend in the world to be blasted away forever, and not being able to do anything about it.

Inuyasha watched Kagome and Shippou hold each other for dear life and he wanted to tear his heart out at seeing them hurt like this. Kikyou watching him watch them in sympathy. She knew then, what wish she wanted to grant from the jewel. It wasn't going to be easy, but she knew she had to do it, for herself and Inuyasha's sake as well as his friends.

Kikyou clutched the jewel tightly watching Inuyasha standing there, waiting for her to make her wish. She motioned Inuyasha to come to her and he did, without hesitation. He now knew his fate and would accept it, to make his Kikyou rest in peace.

Inuyasha stopped just before Kikyou and reached out to embrace her. He held her fiercely, trying to block out the sounds of his weeping friends. He leaned down to Kikyou's ear and whispered sadly to her, "Do what you have to do. I am ready." His head buried in her shoulder and Kikyou wrapped her arms around him as well. She firmly squeezed the Shikon jewel and she let her wish run through her mind.

Sango and Miroku closed their eyes tightly, afraid to watch the whole thing happen before their eyes. A warm heat moved through their bodies and in an instant, they were gone.

Kagome and Shippou held each other tighter as they watched their friends disappear. The ground beneath their feet began to quake and the earth opened up all of a sudden. They were consumed by the fires of hell and brought into a warm purple light of home.

Just as Kagome and Shippou fell into the earth and clay, Inuyasha and Kikyou's bodies fell deep into the flames of hells fire and were then embraced by white lights. Hell had denied then entrance and Heaven accepted them with opened arms. As their embrace let go, Inuyasha looked down upon the earth from the breeze and whispered into the wind. "I will always love you, Kagome..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A warm wind filled the air as hot ashes spread through her lungs and then began to close tightly, cutting off any means of much need air to her system. Everything in her body was burning and there was no one trying to save her from the torrent of dead just now pounding on her living door. She didn't know whether or not she was in hell or just a furnace but she was suffocating on something other than smoke. Whatever it was, it was blocking everything from getting into her nose and mouth.

Kagome's eyes shot open and her mouth opened wide and she sucked in a tired breath and blew it back out again. She then knew where she was. Her face was down in her pillow, suffocating herself. She shot up and found herself sitting in her own bed. No Inuyasha in sight. No Sango or Miroku. Shippou? Where was Shippou?

Kagome scrambled out of bed fast, searching frantically around her room for any sign of her son. But she found nothing. The bottle that contained the Shikon shards was missing. Everything was so confusing that her mind didn't know where to begin. "Inuyasha?" She called into the air. She closed her eyes and many tears escaped her. They were gone. Everyone was gone.

She young miko cried while she put on her school clothes. This wasn't going to be easy for her. She wasn't ready to go to school, but she knew she had to. She had many tests to make up and she had a life in this time that she had to rebuild. Her life was here now, and there was nothing she could do to change anything.

Kagome slipped her sweater over her head and stepped into her skirt, pulled it up onto her hips and zipped it up in the back. She had to face it. It was either go to school, or drop out to live on the streets. There was no feudal era to return to. No Inuyasha to love and love her in return. Today was the day she had to face the future. The past was over and she was ready to take on anything.

"I blame myself for everything." Kagome said to herself. "I loved him more than anything. I had to let him go." She began crying again. "I shouldn't have listened to myself." But it was too late. He was gone.

Kagome picked up her books and headed off to her boring, uninteresting school. Before she headed out the door, her mom gave her a long hug and speech about just how sorry she was for Kagome's pain.

Her friends still seemed interested about her mystery boyfriend. Kagome was even more afraid to say anything about it. The fact that Inuyasha wasn't alive anymore to boss her around. Most of her teachers called on her every time she spaced out in the classroom just to see if she would respond. They didn't know her pain. They didn't realize how much pain she was in. They probably didn't even care. That was fine with her. She was just prone to keep her feelings to herself now.

They day ended with her going out with her friends, hanging out with Hojo and trying to get her mind out of the past. The moment she got home, she went up to her room and turned on the radio.

Kagome closed her eyes while she listened to the sad music. She began to sing to it, thinking of her love again, wanting to see his face and praying to everything to see him again. Her voice quivered to the music.

Kagome fell onto her bed and clutched the pillows, screaming into them to conceal everything that was held in her buried her face deep into her mattress, trying to make it swallow her up and kill her.

Her body began reacting to her lack of air. Both lungs burned, crying out for oxygen, but none came.

Everything was going dark around the young woman. Her whole world was crashing down on her, and she really didn't care anymore.

Kagome slipped into unconsciousness and fell still…the whole world was still, holding a painful death over Kagome's head.

Author's Note: The song that inspired this chapter was My Immortal, by Evanescence


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The world surrounding Kagome was deep in sadness…loneliness and depression for everything. The world she inhabited was empty, and everything around her gave off every aspect of all crying and frightening things, that nothing she did would ever make her world happy again.

The world she stood in, an open field, and a tree standing in front of her. Her well, the passageway to her past, stood present next to her on her right, standing alone and nothing more. The sacred tree where she first met Inuyasha, stared back at her with a stone face, a nothing expression, telling her to forget everything, to forget about him. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't take away his memory from her.

Kagome looked up at the tree with downcast eyes, glimmering with tears just waiting to fall. There was a spot on the tree, a shadow of something, of Inuyasha. His shadow was still on the tree. He was still there, with her, but still not there. Where was he?

Kagome sucked in a deep life saving breath. A sudden pain filled her lungs, the same fire feeling from before and all of a sudden, she crashed down into the tree and fell into a blissful sleep.

Kagome shot up from the foreign mattress, gasping for air, clawing out in front of her for a way out of her nightmares. She landed back into a pillow which was not her own, and breathed in and out rapidly, clearing her head.

The room around her was white, the bed lining was blue and the room smelled of something, familiar but she couldn't place it. Something was going on, but what? Kagome tried to get up from the bed but flinched and whimpered when she felt a sudden prick in her arm. She looked down to find that a small needle was jammed inside her shoulder connected to an IV.

She was in the hospital!

Kagome jumped high off the mattress, and when she landed, the bed squeaked. Kagome's mom, who was sitting in the chair next to the bed asleep, jumped up off the chair and moved to her daughter's aid.

"Kagome?" Ms. Higarashi wrapped the frightened Kagome in her arms. "Oh, thank heavens your alright. I thought I lost my little girl."

It took Kagome a few seconds to realize why she was in the hospital and her mother's words to blast her back to reality. "INUYASHA! Where's Inuyasha?" She pushed away from her mother violently, searching around the room to find him. Praying that everything was just a dream and he really wasn't gone.

Ms. Higarashi bowed her head at her daughter, trying to avoid telling Kagome the truth. There was something that she knew that Kagome didn't, but it was something that the man that had been in the room before was supposed to tell her. "Kagome, you need to calm down and rest. You've been through a lot."

Kagome let out a sob and fell back into her pillow. "Inuyasha." She whispered. She turned her back to her mother and cried silently into the sheets. "Inuyasha."

It was dark and stormy outside. Lightning struck and thunder rolled over the entire night sky, but nothing seemed to raise the young woman from the bed. Kagome thought to herself of what had happened earlier. She had almost committed suicide because of what she let Kikyou do. She knew she had to do it, but she couldn't really figure out what made her feel the need to.

Just as Kagome turned in her bed, a deep warm feeling engulfed her body. It warmed her feet, her legs, and arms to fingers and up to her face. Her eyes went wide with the warm feeling and she instantly knew what was going on. Her soul was coming back. Kikyou's soul was at piece and Kagome had the rest of her soul back.

Kagome's mouth opened and the sucked in a very welcoming breathe. "Mom?"

Ms. Higarashi looked over at her. "Yes, sweetie?"

Kagome let a long awaited smile touch her lips. "He's alive, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid I don't know if he is or not. You have to figure it out before I can." Kagome's mom got up from the chair and walked out into the hallway. Kagome blinked a few times and turned from the door, thinking about something's that seemed new.

For some reason, she felt alive and new. Her whole soul was back with her and she somehow didn't need to feel separated from herself anymore. Well, at least she now knew that Kikyou was at peace.

A few minutes passed by, then a doctor came in and examined her, finally saying she would be fine but would have to stay overnight for observation. After that, the doctor pulled the IV out of her arm and let Kagome move around freely.

Just before the doctor left the room, he turned to Kagome and smiled. "You have a visitor, Miss. Higarashi. Would you like to see him?"

Kagome looked over at the doctor skeptically but reluctantly allowed her 'visitor' to enter the room.

The doctor's smile widened and he turned and left Kagome to her thoughts while he rounded up her visitor. Kagome sat up in her bed, fiddling with the remote to call for help and fingered a handful of her blanket. No matter how much she tried, Kikyou seemed to want to think of Inuyasha. Kagome knew Kikyou was in her mind now, but how much did she really know?

The hospital room door opened and Kagome looked up. What greeted her eyes made her wonder just what Kikyou wished for. A man in baggy black pants and deep red sweater entered the room. He had waist length black hair and his eyes, were a light brown, almost golden color.

Kagome's breath caught.

The man smirked. "Hello, Kagome." 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

"Sesshomaru? Wha...what are you doing here?" Kagome was even more shocked to find that he was human. "Better yet, WHY are you here? No, HOW did you get here?" Her voice stuttered several times before she could get everything on her mind out.

Sesshomaru grinned over at her. His fangs were no more, not a point left in his mouth. His eyes were still that golden color she remembered so well on Inuyasha. It was amazing to see that they actually looked alike when human. His ears weren't pointed either. He was all, human!

He just stood there, smiling like a mad hyena, until he grew tired of intimidating her. "What am I doing here?" He mused. He then laughed while walking slowly towards the bed. "How did I get here and why am I here? I am here to thank you." He stopped on the right side of the bed and held out his hand for her to take it.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as though he were a mad man. Something was very wrong with this situation. "Answer my other questions before I blast you to hell." She demanded.

Sesshomaru maintained his smile. "The reason I am here is to thank you. How I got here is a mystery to me in the least. All I know is that my brothers 'woman' wished on something and now all demon excitants can be hidden."

Kagome looked at him confused. "Could you specify, please?"

"In other words, I have the ability to change my form from demon to human at my leisure. Even though I look human, I'm really not. I've lived through everything here. Apparently, your 'other' half wished for all demons to be able to hide themselves so that they can be in the human world and not feel inferior. My brother would have loved that."

Kagome growled. "Shut up."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, you asked the questions. Not me. Oh, and don't worry. They'll be here soon."

Kagome blinked stupidly. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. They'll be here soon."

"And who might that be?"

Sesshomaru turned his head and fingered one of the utensils on the far counter humming calmly to himself. He then turned back to the waiting priestess. "You don't know?" Kagome shook her head. Sesshomaru chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll know soon." He paused. "In fact, I think I smell them now."

His head turned to the door and Kagome followed. The knob turned and the door flew open. It didn't take long for Kagome to figure out who was there. Her eyes started turning red and tears began to leak through. "Sango." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

The woman on the other end of the room smiled. "I've been dead for awhile after Kikyou's wish, but then I was born in this time with my last memory still intact." Sango's lip started to tremble. "I guess that, even though Kikyou was a walking angry clay and dirt body, she still had the heart to bring us here today and remember the past." Sango smiled and walked over to Kagome.

Kagome's mouth hung open for a few seconds and then out of nowhere, she jumped from the bed and ran over to her best friend. Sango then began to run as well and they humbly embraced like sisters, hugging fiercely and crying harder than they had ever done in their entire lives. Sesshomaru decided to stay quiet.

Kagome broke the embrace smiling like she'd just met her long lost sister. "Sango, I missed you, even though it hasn't been that long since I'VE seen you. Where are Miroku and Shippou?"

Sango half smiled back. "Miroku is right outside the door, but I thought Shippou was with you."

Kagome shook her head. "No, he's not. I don't know where he is."

Sango frowned but then smiled again. "Hey, want to see a pervert beg?"

Kagome laughed and nodded. "Just like old times, right?"

Sango laughed. "Right!" She turned, walked from the room and a second later, she returned with a very handsome Miroku behind, begging helplessly for him to grope her.

Miroku was dressed in a casual purple t-shirt and tight black pants. The rest of him was pretty much the same. He stopped begging from Sango and advanced on Kagome. "Well, I missed you. What about me?" He smirked.

Kagome shook her head and lunged for him. He opened his arms and caught her. They embraced in a tight hug and they pulled away from each other. "You haven't changed a bit, you know." Miroku inquired. Kagome smiled, her face turning pink with amusement. She then grew very angry when she felt a hand rub against her butt. "PERVERT!" Kagome and Sango shouted in unison, before rounding on him and knocking him upside the head.

A few minutes later, Miroku was the one on the bed, holding his head and groaning in pain. "I just wanted to remember you!" He whined.

Kagome laughed with Sango and cried with everybody. "How did you know where I was?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled. "Sesshomaru found us."

Kagome gasped and turned to the demon/human. Sesshomaru just shrugged his shoulders gradually and motioned her to get back into bed. Then something happened that made everybody jump. Sesshomaru barked out at Kagome and told her to lay back because the doctor was returning.

"What's all thing then? This is a hospital and this young woman needs rest!" The doctor cried out angrily. "Get out!"

Kagome opened her mouth to yell back before a nurse entered the room. In her hand held a syringe. "What is that for?" Kagome asked quietly.

The nurse came up to Kagome and smiled. "This is just going to help you sleep dear. Hold out your arm." The nurse commanded gently.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "No, I don't think so. I'm not ready to sleep. I want to talk with my friends."

The doctor protested even more. "I want you to get some sleep. Plus, visiting hours are over and none of these people are on the list to stay over night."

The nurse reached out and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Let me see your arm, Miss Higorashi." Kagome threw her arm back. "NO! They are staying and I'll hear no more about the matter."

Sesshomaru broke into the conversation. "If she wants to stay awake and speak with her friends, then let her. I have the money to spend the night here and I will greatly pay for these two." Motioning to Sango and Miroku. "And I will see that she gets the sleep she needs." He grabbed the needle out of the nurse's hand and shoved them out the door, slamming it behind them.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, even though I still hate you for some of the things you've done in the past." Kagome nodded in his direction and everyone in the room sat down for rest. They all talked for hours until finally, Kagome nodded off and fell into a somewhat happy slumber.

Sango cuddled up to Miroku and they both watched their old friend sleep in peace. Before they knew it, they too were sleeping peacefully. Sesshomaru sniffed at the air and smiled. The hospital room door opened and a handsome demon figure walked in. "Hello, Inuyasha."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Sango cuddled up to Miroku and they both watched their old friend sleep in peace. Before they knew it, they too were sleeping peacefully. Sesshomaru sniffed at the air and smiled. The hospital room door opened and a handsome demon figure walked in. "Hello, Inuyasha."

A young man about six foot tall, with a deep red long sleeved shirt and black jeans stepped in the room. His eyes were a honey gold, and his hair was very dark, almost black, long cut down to his waist. He wore a long silver chain about his neck and what hung from it, made Sesshomaru's smile widen even more. The entire powerful, Shikon no Tama. Its power has long since been devoured by the wish that was bestowed upon it from over five hundred years before. His features alone would have made a mob of women fight to touch him just once.

The man blinked several times before turning to his brother. "Hello Sesshomaru."

"Hello Inuyasha. I trust you had an amusing afterlife?" Sesshomaru rose from the seat he had taken and moved gracefully towards his brother. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both met in the middle and embraced in a rare brotherly hug. When they both pulled away, they both smiled.

"My afterlife is not of your concern Sesshomaru. My concern for the moment, by the way, is the fact that you appear human, yet you are not. Why?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I shall explain later. For the time being, see to your woman over there." He pointed to the bed with a sleeping Kagome in it. "She has missed you terribly, even though it hasn't been that long ago that she saw you."

Inuyasha's eyes moved from his brother, to the woman in the bed. He smiled sadly but sweetly, glad to have found his love once again. But something was wrong. The room smelled of her was almost dead, yet she was alive. "Sesshomaru, what happened to her? Why is she here?" His voice was low and demanding, but still quiet not wanting to wake anyone who was asleep, especially Kagome.

Sesshomaru bowed his head. "Your woman, Kagome, tried to suffocate herself. Lucky for her, her mom found her right after she did it and rushed her to the hospital. They revived her and she's doing fine now. They want to monitor her over night and make sure she doesn't do anything like this again. It's a good thing you're here now, or else she might have tried a different method of killing herself."

Inuyasha body shook. He caused all this? He made Kagome do this to herself? What was he thinking? He shouldn't have gone with Kikyou. He should have stayed with Kagome and prevented all her suffering. He should have…

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's voice broke Inuyasha's thoughts immediately.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha looked at his brother and raised his eyes brows.

"Go to her. She needs you." Sesshomaru left the room, leaving Inuyasha to Kagome.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's bed, and walked over silently, listening to her soft breathing against the pillow. Her face was emotionless, but he could still tell there was a sadness in her. He smiled when she whimpered softly in her sleep and turning her body around to the side where Inuyasha sat, making them face each other. Kagome's body settled and Inuyasha smiled again as her breathing quickened but then slowed to a deep steady pace as before.

Inuyasha's eyes skimmed over the room, glancing at his two other friends, Sango and Miroku, huddled against each other, holding each other like lovers would in bed asleep. They were at peace at the moment and he didn't have the heart to wake anyone up. All he could do was watch everyone sleep peacefully. But someone was missing. Where was Shippou?

His thoughts were corrupted but a yawn on in his right ear and he turned back down to Kagome, who has just then began to wake from her sleep. Inuyasha panicked. He didn't want Kagome to see him just yet. He wanted to wait till mourning and let her sleep away his memory till then. He dropped the floor and hid beside the bed, crouching low and waiting for the sweet sound of his loves steady breathing again.

Kagome's eyes opened, and she searched around the room, sure that she had imagined hearing Inuyasha's voice in her ear a short while ago. Perhaps she was mistaken, but she really could have sworn that she could hear Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talking. But that was absurd. Inuyasha was surly dead. Her eyes began to droop down and she yawned again. Her head then laid back and slammed into the pillow, he body shutting off and sleeping soundly once again.

Inuyasha came up from the floor and smiled. 'Almost.' He thought. He sat back up and he sat in the chair next to the bed. He had waiting for so long to see Kagome again, but he wanted to wait till the right moment to come out from the shadows and embrace her like a real lover would do. He had to wait till morning, that way he could surprise everybody.

But the surprise would be cut short, cause in Inuyasha's moment of thought; Miroku had stirred from his sleep and looked over at Kagome, only to find out that Inuyasha himself was sitting there next to the sleeping miko.

"Hey Inuyasha! Nice of you to join us!" Miroku's shout out caused Sango to stir and Kagome to jump. Sango looked over at Kagome sleepily and smiled when she saw Inuyasha's figure looming over her. "Inuyasha." She whispered sweetly.

Kagome was looking at Sango when she said this, but when 'Inuyasha' came out of her mouth, Kagome turned and came face to face with the human Inuyasha.

The room was still. Everything was silent and the tension was growing between the couple. Kagome eyes widened and filled with tears and Inuyasha's eyes twinkled with love. He smiled kindly at her, leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. Kagome gasped at first, but them melted into it.

The kiss was short but sweet. When Kagome pulled away, Inuyasha saw the tears falling from her eyes, her lips curling into a small smile and them her eyes shut and she fell back into the bed, passed out from everything.

The last thing anyone heard her say was, "I love you, Inuyasha…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A year past before anything new had entered Kagome's life. She could remember everything from that night in the hospital. How she had survived through her heartbreaking pain, how she was greeted by her friends as if they had never left her, or in her case, as if she had never left them…and she remembered how her life had finally been complete with the return of the one person she could always count on. Her Inuyasha.

And now, with another year ending, Kagome was greeted by another miracle. Only a few months after her wedding, she had discovered she was pregnant. Inuyasha had to convince her that it was not going to be a puppy at the time she had found out because she wasn't entirely sure that he had been born to this era without his demon powers. "I don't think the doctors would overlook dog ears in this time period…are you sure you're a full human?" Kagome was sitting in the hospital bed she had coincidentally been when she had returned from her final adventure in the feudal era, and was glaring at her husband from the corner of her eye. "If he or she comes out with dog ears, it will be taken for experiments or something…you are sure you're full human, right? You weren't just lying to make me feel better?"

A man with long black hair and golden eyes glared back at her, annoyed at her persistence. "Kagome, give it a rest will you? We are not having a demon baby, so just shut up." Inuyasha rose from his perch across the room and crossed his arms while he walked toward her. He was dressed in his karate kimono, which not surprisingly resembled his battle garments from their previous encounter in the feudal ear. "Can't you just pass that kid already? I'm tired of waiting."

Kagome, out of breathe and red faces from the pains of child labor, lifted her fiery gaze toward her life mate and could almost pass for a bull let loose in a crowd of screaming people. "You are _never_ going to touch me again after this, do you understand?" She let out a small cry of tearing pain, and then took in a few more calming breaths. "You can just go plant your seed somewhere else because I am the one confided to this bed, doing ALL of the work, while you are doing nothing but sitting in the corner and whining that you want to go home!" She clenched her fists and tried to focus. "Where are those prayer beads when I need them…"She whispered to herself.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don't worry, I won't because you don't handle being pregnant well and I'm tired of you biting my head off!" He paused. "Oh, and if I see anyone come near me with a necklace of beads, I'm running like hell."

"Oh shut up!" Kagome snapped, and then threw her head back to let out a deep resounding groan. "Why don't you just hold my hand? It will give you something to do."

Inuyasha's eyes were wary, but he let her take his right hand. He then discovered why he was a little reluctant. "Yeeeeoooww!" Kagome had clamped down on his hand like a vice and Inuyasha could almost feel the bones in his fingers cracking under the attack. "Hey!" He tried to rip it out of her clutches, but Kagome was determined to hang on in the wake of labor pains.

"I think it's time…" Kagome was panting as her last contraction receded. It would be only seconds before the next wave of searing pain hit. "The baby is coming…get the doctor, quick!"

Inuyasha's hand was finally released, and before he could grasp the meaning of his mate's words, a knock on the door sounded behind him.

A man dressed in white, with short dark hair and a mischievous smile. "Kagome, I see you're contractions are much closer together than I had anticipated that they would be for this time of day." The doctor moved toward her and motioned for Inuyasha to sit, before continuing. "Are you ready for this baby to be born?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Miroku, I have been sitting her for hours…GET IT OUT OF ME!" She shouted her last five words to emphasize her point, causing both Miroku and Inuyasha to jump.

"Alright. Alright. Let's check how far along you are and go from there, shall we?" Miroku lifted her gown and nodded. "I see it's time for this baby to make his or her appearance. I'll be right back with my nurse. Just sit tight." He moved toward the door.

Inuyasha huffed and rolled his eyes. "You'd think, even now, he'd try and be a letch, but no." He looked down at his mate and saw that Kagome was far from listening. Reluctantly, he reached down and opened one of her clenched palms and allowed her to grip his hand once more. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kagome smile slightly in the midst of another contraction, but said nothing as she tried to concentrate.

Miroku returned less than 30 seconds later with a nurse dressed in pink and black scrubs. "Oh Kagome! I can't wait to see my god child!" Sango all but squealed in excitement as she marched over toward her long time friend. "Let's get this show on the road!"

The next fifteen minutes were spent with the sounds of a very exhausted Kagome screaming in pain, Inuyasha howling in pain as Kagome's pain registered through her clenched fingers to his already broken hand, Sango yelling in encouragement for Kagome to keep pushing, and Miroku shouting for everyone but Kagome to shut up while he worked.

In seconds, the room was suddenly drenched in silence, and then finally, the wail of a newly delivered baby filled those empty spaces. Kagome dropped back into her bed, worn out and panting after it was all over. Miroku worked fast as two other nurses entered the room. They quickly took the child, cleaned it up, wrapped it warmly in a blue baby blanket and handed the child over to the new mother. Kagome reached for her child with weak arms and a strong heart. She grasped him to her chest and gazed into the face of her new baby boy. Her jaw dropped in surprise.

Inuyasha cuddled up next to his wife and leaned his head against hers as Kagome's shock turned to teary eyed happiness. "Inuaysha…he looks just like Shippo…"

Inuyasha smirked as he turned to a grinning Miroku and Sango, who were equally excited about the new baby. "I was beginning to wonder when he would show his face…" He looked down at his new son while he wrapped his arms around his exhausted Kagome, and he froze. The child was looking at him with a slight smile on its face. That's when Kagome, him, Miroku and Sango realized that the baby that resembled their old friend had sharp demon teeth…

_**The End**_

Author's note- Hey guys! This is a VERY old story. One of which almost got in trouble because chapter four was a song related chapter and somebody threatened to report me if I didn't take the song out for copyrighted reasons. Go figure since this entire website is about writing fiction based on work that is also copyrighted. Oh well.

OliviaAR


End file.
